


Звезды (в твоих глазах)

by lachlan_ur



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depression, Developing Friendships, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Friendship, Mental Health Issues, Out of Character, POV First Person, Reality, Stargazing, Stars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachlan_ur/pseuds/lachlan_ur
Summary: "В детстве, на потолок в моей комнате поклеили светящиеся в темноте фосфорные звездочки. Мне сказали, что они могут со временем выгореть и перестать светиться, чтобы я не расстраивался. Прошло достаточно лет, звездочки светятся как новые, а вот я с тех пор выгорел."
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 1





	1. Не с кем смотреть на звезды

Мне с детства нравилось смотреть на небо и наблюдать за движением небесных тел. Из этого выросла моя любовь к космосу, по этой же причине я начал интересоваться астрономией и даже немного астрофизикой. Позже мой интерес перерос в главное увлечение. Кто-то меня понимал и поддерживал, кто-то был моим единомышленником, а кто-то надо мной смеялся. Этого человека звали Ли Хёкдже, и он был моим одноклассником.

Я шел по школьному коридору, неся заветный сверток, который мне с трудом удалось достать в библиотеке. Свернув за угол, увлеченный его изучением, я не заметил, как в кого-то врезался.  
— Ли Донхэ, придурок, под ноги смотреть надо!  
Услышав знакомый голос, я поднял глаза и не удержался от разочарованного вздоха. Ну почему из всех возможных людей я врезался именно в него? Хёкдже заметил мою реакцию. Он оглядел меня с ног до головы и, ткнув пальцем в сверток, спросил:  
— Что это?  
— Ничего, — я попытался спрятать сверток за спиной, но Хёкдже выхватил его у меня со словами: "А ну, дай сюда". Он развернул его. Это была карта звездного неба. Хёкдже поморщился и, посмотрев сначала на меня, потом на карту, затем снова на меня, изрек:  
— Опять эта твоя астрология?  
— Астрономия, — возмущенно поправил я.  
— Как будто есть разница, — фыркнул он, — карты эти ваши, телескопы, гороскопы. Все это — полная чушь. Нелепица.  
— Это наука.  
— Да неужели? — он приподнял бровь.  
— И отдай мне, пожалуйста, карту, — попросил я вежливо.  
— Сам забери, — он скомкал бумагу, смотря мне в глаза, и ушел, бросив ее в ближайшее мусорное ведро. Мне захотелось догнать его и врезать, но я сдержался.

В один из дней я все-таки не стерпел и ударил его. На глазах у всех. Это было тогда, когда ему запретили появляться в клубе любителей астрономии. В тот раз он, как обычно, пришел в класс посреди обсуждения, уселся за задней партой и стал выкрикивать какую-то ерунду. Хёкдже уже не впервые приходил и мешал нам. Я повернулся и попросил его замолчать, но он проигнорировал меня. Тогда я встал и подошел к нему, чтобы повторить свою просьбу. Не помню, что услышал в ответ, но помню, что не сдержался. По природе я человек не вспыльчивый и всегда терпел его нападки. Даже не знаю, зачем ударил его. Он, конечно, не остался в долгу, и мы сцепились — катались по полу, избивая друг друга. Благо нас быстро разняли, едва пришли старшие. Когда меня оттащили от Хёкдже, костяшки моих пальцев зудели, дыхание было сбито. Хёкдже поднялся сам и, слизнув кровь с разбитой губы, улыбнулся мне. Тогда я впервые заметил звезды в его глазах.

Всю следующую неделю на лице Хёкдже можно было наблюдать парочку сине-фиолетовых созвездий и шрам на губе. Я отделался разбитыми костяшками и несколькими царапинами. Меня терзало чувство вины. С одной стороны я понимал — Хёкдже получил по заслугам, но все же мне не стоило срываться, ведь он не сделал ничего по-настоящему плохого. Выхватив его на одной из перемен, я решил извиниться.  
— Хёкдже, прости, что избил тебя. Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я не должен был.  
— Ли Донхэ, с таким ударом тебе надо было идти в боксеры, а не в астрологи — пользы было бы больше.  
Казалось, он совершенно не стеснялся своих синяков, а наоборот, носил их, словно медали, как доказательство: «Смотрите, я довел Ли Донхэ».  
— Тебе так нравится надо мной издеваться? — спросил я. Хёкдже не ответил, только рассмеялся.  
— Вы, астрономы, очень смешные.  
И ушел, оставив меня в замешательстве.

Иногда, задерживаясь в школе, я брал какой-никакой телескоп из класса астрономии и шел вместе с ребятами из клуба смотреть в ночное небо с площадки на крыше. К счастью, ее почти никогда не запирали. Как-то раз, оставшись совсем допоздна, я решил пойти на крышу один и, поднявшись, очень удивился, обнаружив там Хёкдже. Он лежал на холодном бетоне и смотрел на звезды, улыбаясь им. Звезды, казалось, улыбались в ответ. Было непривычно видеть вечно угрюмого Хёкдже таким. Я окликнул его. Он повернулся на звук и, увидев меня, вмиг сжался, а лицо его приобрело какое-то странное выражение.  
— Что ты тут делаешь?  
— Это я у тебя хотел спросить.  
— Не твое дело, — бросил он.  
— Ах, не мое, — возмутился я, — а твои родители вообще в курсе, что ты тут?  
— А твои?  
— Да, и не переводи тему, — парировал я.  
Хёкдже отвел взгляд.  
— Тогда, наверно, мне следует им… сообщить, — сказал я, сделав особенный акцент на последнем слове.  
— Нет, пожалуйста, не надо.  
"Надо же, а он испугался", — подумал я, а вслух ответил:  
— Тогда говори, зачем ты тут.  
— Ну, мне… просто нравится смотреть на звезды, — пробормотал Хёкдже, как-то совсем стушевавшись.  
— И все? — изумился я, не в силах поверить своим ушам.  
— Что тебе еще нужно, чистосердечное признание?! — огрызнулся он.  
— Нет, просто, — я замялся. — И часто?  
— Достаточно.  
Я присвистнул.  
— Только никому об этом, ни одной живой душе.  
Тон его был необычайно серьезен.  
— Тогда ты перестанешь смеяться надо мной из-за моих увлечений.  
— Идет, — он протянул мне руку, но я помедлил.  
— Обещаешь?  
— Обещаю.  
Я пожал его ладонь, заметив, как в глубине его карих глаз снова мелькнули звезды.  
С этого секрета и началась наша дружба.

Хёкдже действительно перестал задирать меня. Даже стал как-то… дружелюбнее? Он больше не выбрасывал в окно мои учебники, не ломал приборы и даже не высказывался об астрономии, хотя, несомненно, все еще не признавал ее как науку, считая чушью вроде астрологии и ей подобных. По вечерам, сбегая из дома, Хёкдже звал меня с собой на крышу. И я приходил. Каждый раз, хоть и не понимал зачем.

В один из таких вечеров, когда звезды были особенно яркими, он внезапно спросил:  
— И все-таки, почему ты так любишь астрономию?  
Я задумался.  
— Если это личное, можешь не говорить, — он посмотрел мне в глаза, а я покачал головой и начал.  
— Знаешь, мне с детства нравился космос. Манил своей неизведанностью. Мой отец, пока был жив, говорил мне, что все мы, так или иначе, связаны с космосом. Наши гены, наши тела, до того как сформироваться из молекул, были просто напросто звездной пылью, — я замолчал и посмотрел на Хёкдже.  
— Он умер? — спросил он. Я кивнул.  
— Я долго плакал, долго не мог прийти в себя, но потом понял, что он просто вернулся туда, — я поднял руку к звездам. — Когда он умер, мне захотелось узнать больше. Я начал изучать астрономию, чтобы однажды посмотреть в ночное небо и увидеть.  
— Увидеть, как он смотрит на тебя?  
— Можно сказать и так, — я улыбнулся Хёкдже. Он улыбнулся в ответ.

— И зачем все это? — поинтересовался я как-то у Хёкдже.  
— Что конкретно?  
— Зачем ты такой? Почему не можешь носить форму, как остальные? Почему бунтуешь? Почему не делишься ни с кем своими тревогами? Почему молчишь? Почему гнобил меня раньше?  
Все это я вывалил на него, как лавину.  
— Я не гнобил, — тихо произнес он.  
— Тогда что это было?  
— Ты не поймешь, — он посмотрел мне в глаза и, развернувшись, ушел.  
Я снова увидел звезды. Или это было лишь мое воображение?  
Сколько я бы ни спрашивал его об этом потом, ответ был один и тот же, и это меня расстраивало. Почему он не хочет поделиться со мной?  
— Хёкдже, почему я не пойму?  
— Потому что не захочешь. И, пожалуйста, не спрашивай об этом больше, — на этот раз добавил Хёкдже.  
— Не захочу?  
Вместо ответа он прижал меня к холодному кафелю туалета и поцеловал. От неожиданности глаза мои расширились, и я оттолкнул его.  
— Что ты делаешь?!  
— Я так и думал, — словно подтверждая собственную гипотезу, выдал он и покинул меня.  
После этого случая он больше не звал меня на крышу. Да и общаться мы перестали.  
Вскоре он исчез. Говорили, его семье пришлось переехать из-за долгов. Говорили, дома у Хёкдже постоянно были проблемы.

Я окончил школу и повзрослел, переехал в другой город и перестал вспоминать о нём. Перестал смотреть на небо по ночам. Вместо того чтобы работать в обсерватории, я устроился в офис, в одну из таких больших стеклянных клеток. Несмотря на это, меня вполне устраивала собственная жизнь. Но потом я внезапно встретил Хёкдже и снова вспомнил о звездах.

Я смотрел на него. У Хёкдже были выбеленные волосы и не было звезд в глазах. Они погасли в провалах черных дыр, которыми его глаза теперь являлись. Казалось, он почти не изменился внешне, разве что похудел еще сильнее. Кроме того, у него прибавилось проблем, появилась депрессия. Он пачками ел прописанные ему таблетки, и мне снова захотелось зажечь их.

— Куда мы едем? — спросил Хёкдже. Мы двигались по ночному шоссе на моей машине, вдаль от города.  
— Тебе понравится, — сказал я.  
— Обещаешь? — карие глаза уставились на меня.  
— Обещаю, — кивнул я.  
Доехав до места, я выключил мотор и кивнул Хёкдже.  
— Пошли.  
Пару минут мы поднимались в гору через лес, а затем, свернув на один из склонов, вышли на открытую местность.  
— Обернись, — сказал я.  
Хёкдже обернулся и ахнул. Там было небо. Небо, усеянное звездами. Он завороженно смотрел вверх, задрав голову и улыбаясь до самых десен. Казалось, в его глазах снова загорались звезды. Сколько же лет я не видел эту улыбку?  
— Знаешь, я никак не мог понять, зачем ты звал меня с собой, когда сбегал ночами на школьную крышу, но понял потом. Тебе просто не с кем было смотреть на звезды, которые тебе так нравились, — изрек я.  
— Я уже и забыл, насколько они яркие, — восхищенно прошептал Хёкдже, посмотрев на меня. В его глазах виднелось собственное звездное небо.  
— Твоя улыбка еще ярче, — прошептал я ему в ответ, широко улыбнувшись.  
— Ты серьезно?  
Он рассмеялся, словно спрашивая: «Что за чушь ты несешь?»  
Я кивнул. Мы улеглись на сырую землю — так смотреть на небо было удобнее.  
— Твоя тоже, — сказал он через некоторое время, взяв меня за руку. Я переспросил.  
— Твоя тоже, — повторил он.  
Я повернулся и поцеловал его.


	2. Египет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сиквел «Не с кем смотреть на звезды». Тайминг — первая встреча, после переезда Донхэ, до поездки к звездам.

Я перестал вспоминать о Хёкдже, когда переехал в другой город, устроился на работу и стал жить обычной жизнью. Но потом мы снова встретились.

Я редко пью, но в тот вечер напился. Коллеги затащили меня в клуб на какую-то ужасную хэллоуинскую вечеринку. К тому моменту, как мне удалось от них отделаться, я был уже "слегка нетрезв". Я вышел на свежий воздух и посмотрел в небо. Сияла полная луна. Я любовался ей, пока тишину не разрезал чей-то противный голос рядом со мной. Оглянувшись, я увидел, как к парню моего возраста приставал какой-то здоровяк. Парень, судя по реакции, был явно не рад такой компании. Я подошел ближе и, уверенный в правильности своих действий, окликнул здоровяка:  
— Эй, уважаемый! — мой собственный голос звучал как-то непривычно.  
Домогавшийся обернулся. Недолго думая, я огрел его по голове полупустой бутылкой соджу, попавшейся мне под руку. Послышался звон стекла, и здоровяк, хрюкнув, упал на тротуар без сознания.  
— Спасибо, — парень повернулся, и я, раскрыв рот от удивления, как рыба, которую выбросило на берег, судорожно выдохнул:  
— Хёкдже!  
— Ээ, привет? — улыбнулся он, узнав меня.  
Поддавшись импульсу, я кинулся ему на шею. Хёкдже обнял меня в ответ, и тут я резко осознал, как же мне его не хватало все это время. Я хотел сказать ему об этом, но компания, вышедшая на улицу, помешала мне. Мужчины посмотрели на тело на тротуаре, потом на нас, затем снова на тело.  
"Его дружки", — подумал я.  
Сняв свои уродливые маски, они накинулись на нас. Я успел уложить одного типа, но Хёкдже, оценив "равенство" сторон, схватил меня за руку и шепнул: "Бежим". Бежали мы долго. Петляли незнакомыми мне подворотнями, но все же оторвались. И только тогда остановились отдышаться.  
— У тебя губа рассечена, — Хёкдже посмотрел на меня, улыбнувшись.  
Я потрогал губу — действительно рассечена.  
— Я живу не так далеко отсюда, можно обработать, — сказал Хёкдже, и я кивнул.

Жил Хёкдже в старом на вид, разваливающемся доме, в комнате под крышей. Мне очень хотелось расспросить его о многом, но адреналин от погони спал, а алкоголь брал свое. Стоило Хёкдже обработать мою рану, как я уснул прямо на полу его квартиры.  
Проснувшись, я пару минут не мог понять, где нахожусь. Голова болела после вчерашнего. Хлопок входной двери вернул мне память. Точно! Клуб, драка, бегство по подворотням! В комнату вошел Хёкдже.  
Я смотрел на него — на его худощавое тело, на руки, которые он прятал в карманах пальто, на выбеленные волосы, и пытался найти звезды в его глазах, но их не было.  
— Я купил тебе еды. То, на что денег хватило.  
Он достал пакет чипсов и кинул мне.  
— И еще, вот, — Хёкдже протянул стакан с чем-то шипящим. — Похоже, ночью ты перебрал.  
Я поблагодарил его и выпил напиток залпом. Мысли постепенно прояснялись.  
— Может, расскажешь, что делал там, ну, вчера? — спросил я.  
— Танцевал. Меня наняли на замену одному из артистов, который заболел. Вечеринка выдалась ужасная, да? — хмыкнул Хёкдже, и я кивнул. — Отработав положенное, я поспешил свалить, но за мной увязалась какая-то жирная свинья, весь вечер хотевшая меня трахнуть. Ты подоспел очень вовремя. Кстати, как?  
— Коллеги туда затащили, — сказал я. — Значит, ты вроде танцора по вызову?  
— Скорее просто бродячий танцор, — уточнил он.  
Я хотел поменять положение, но случайно задел рукой шеренгу из полупустых бутылок и баночек с какими-то лекарствами недалеко от себя.  
— Что это? — спросил я, пытаясь прочесть названия.  
— Ничего, — отмахнулся Хёкдже, прикрыв их чем попало. Что случилось с ним, раз на месте звезд в его глазах теперь зияли черные дыры?  
Я осмотрел комнату. Она производила не лучшее впечатление: стол, заваленный грязной посудой и бутылками, пара побитых стульев, стопки книг на пыльном прожженном ковре, подранные обои непонятного цвета. Даже кровати у Хёкдже не было, только старый диван, видавший лучшее, стоял в углу рядом с ящиком, похожим на шкаф. Вместо люстры с потолка свисала на проводе пузатая лампочка.  
— Почему ты живешь тут? — задал я вопрос.  
— Дешево, река близко, есть выход на крышу, — Хёкдже указал на единственное в комнате, но достаточно большое окно.  
— Это же окно? — не понял я.  
— Это выход на крышу, — улыбнулся Хёкдже.  
— И все же?  
— Не знаю, я как-то привык, — пожал он плечами. — Знаешь, если прибраться, тут будет даже немного уютно.  
Я огляделся по сторонам, пытаясь представить комнату без всего этого мусора. В чем-то Хёкдже был прав. Его квартира выглядела обжитой и, возможно, вправду уютной. Это лучше, чем холод и лоск той, что я снимал примерно с момента переезда. Или же дело было в Хёкдже?  
Я взглянул на часы. Должно быть, они висели тут, в комнате, еще с конца прошлого века, — настолько древними они выглядели. Мой рабочий день должен был вот-вот начаться, и мне стоило протрезветь до конца.  
— Мне надо идти, — сказал я уже у двери. Хёкдже лишь кивнул, ничего не ответив.

Вечером того же дня, возвращаясь домой, я не мог перестать думать о Хёкдже. Как он там? Что с ним? Даже не являясь больше его другом, я волновался за него. Остановившись у входной двери, я потянулся за ключами, но их не было на привычном месте, как и в других карманах. Я поискал телефон, но и его у меня не оказалось . Я хорошо помнил, что сегодня не пользовался ни тем, ни другим. Неужели оставил их у Хёкдже? Или, чего хуже, потерял? Нужно было проверить. Благо я помнил дорогу.

Хёкдже открыл мне, держа початую бутыль вина в свободной руке. Я не знал, как начать.  
— За этим? — он достал бумажник, подозрительно похожий на мой. Я еще раз покопался в своих карманах. Все верно, это был он. Хёкдже протянул кошелек мне. Я перепроверил содержимое и заметил, что тысячи вон не хватало. Пару минут мы просто смотрели друг на друга, а потом Хёкдже предложил:  
— Хочешь зайти?  
Внутри квартиры ничего не изменилось, разве что теперь пахло табаком. Запах, должно быть, шел от чашки на столе, в которой лежала пара окурков, рядом — почти пустая пачка сигарет, какие-то таблетки. Хёкдже курил? Принимал что-то? Я осмотрелся. Следов ключей и телефона нигде не наблюдалось. Хёкдже заметил мой растерянный взгляд и спросил:  
— Что-то не так?  
— Не находил ключи и телефон? Или что-то одно? — задал я ответный вопрос. Хёкдже покачал головой.  
Я, закусив губу, простонал. Значит, точно потерял.  
— Спасибо, — я помахал найденным кошельком и двинулся к выходу. Было поздно.  
— Подожди, — остановил меня Хёкдже. — Может, останешься?  
В его глазах виднелась робкая надежда. И я остался.

О его депрессии я узнал пару дней спустя, застав Хёкдже принимающим те самые таблетки, оказавшиеся антидепрессантами. Он просто кидал в рот горсть и запивал чем попало, чаще всего дешевым вином или соджу. Именно тогда мне захотелось зажечь звезды в его глазах снова.  
Хёкдже мог днями не выходить из квартиры, а мог пропадать допоздна. Один раз он вернулся в начале ночи. Слегка пьяный, без своего пальто, зато с гитарой. Не представляю, как он не замерз в легкой одежде.  
\- Зачем тебе гитара? — поинтересовался я, зная, что он не умел играть.  
— Нам, — поправил Хёкдже. — Настраивать умеешь?  
— Вроде бы, — я пожал плечами.  
— Тогда держи, — он протянул мне гитару и, завалившись рядом, мгновенно заснул, даже не сняв ботинки.  
Настраивая инструмент, я вспомнил тот раз, когда Хёкдже притащил гитару на школьную крышу и попытался наиграть на ней Pink Floyd. Получилось, конечно, ужасно, но я не сказал ему об этом, просто попробовал сам — я немного умел играть. Хёкдже понравилось. Он сказал:  
— Давай заработаем денег и уедем куда-нибудь.  
Я спросил его:  
— А что мы будем делать?  
— Станем бродячими музыкантами.  
— Но нас же быстро найдут и схватят, — возразил я.  
—Ну ты и зануда, — фыркнул Хёкдже и больше не заводил этот разговор.

Я стал играть иногда — чаще всего, когда Хёкдже не было дома. Вспоминая былые времена, я, бывало, чуть слышно напевал какие-нибудь мотивы.  
— Красиво играешь, — однажды прервал меня Хёкдже. Я вздрогнул и поднял голову. Он сидел на подоконнике. Я и забыл, что это был выход на крышу.  
— Спасибо.  
— Поехали в Египет, — внезапно сказал Хёкдже. — Ты будешь петь, а я танцевать.  
— Но я ведь не умею, — удивился я.  
— У тебя еще есть время научиться, — ответил он, слегка улыбнувшись.

Как-то ночью, проснувшись, я не обнаружил Хёкдже рядом. Окно было открыто. Выбравшись через него на крышу, я обнаружил Хёкдже. Он лежал и пил вино.  
— Тоже не спится? — спросил он, заметив меня. Я кивнул и подсел рядом.  
— Жаль, что тут не увидишь звезд,— сказал он. — Знаешь, говорят, в Египте восхитительные звезды. Я бы хотел лежать на берегу Нила и смотреть на них вместе с тобой. Поедем? Ты будешь петь, а я танцевать.  
Я не знал, что ответить, поэтому, повернувшись, просто поцеловал его. Хёкдже несмело ответил, будто боялся, что сейчас я оттолкну его, как тогда, и уйду. Я углубил поцелуй, потянувшись к пуговицам на его рубашке. Он запустил руки под мой большой серый свитер, а я расстегивал его пуговицы одну за другой, любуясь телом. В лунном свете его кожа отливала мрамором. Да и сам Хёкдже был похож на одну из скульптур Прерафаэлитов — такой холодный, словно неживой. Выбеленные волосы только добавляли сходства.  
— У тебя ледяные руки, — прошептал я, обдав Хёкдже горячим дыханием. Он поежился, неловко улыбнувшись.  
— Прости.  
Избавившись от свитера, я крепко обнял Хёкдже, чтобы согреть. Он прильнул к моим губам уже увереннее, коснулся языком моего неба. Я гладил его угловатые плечи, ключицы, выступающие ребра, впалый живот, и он отзывался на мои ласки, дыша часто и рвано. Толкнув меня, Хёкдже оказался сверху и, запустив одну руку под резинку моих пижамных штанов, поднял взгляд, будто спрашивая, можно ли. Я кивнул. Приспустив мои штаны, он положил ладонь на мой член и еще раз посмотрел на меня.  
— Знаешь, я никогда не делал этого раньше.  
— Я тоже. С парнями.  
Он стал поглаживать мой член аккуратными, ритмичными движениями. Дыхание мое к черту сбилось, когда он ускорился. Я застонал от удовольствия, которое накатывало волнами — больше и больше, в унисон его движениям, все быстрее и быстрее. Почувствовав, как вся кровь, все возбуждение собирается внизу, я прижался к Хёкдже ближе, шумно выдохнул ему в шею и в этот момент кончил. Смахнув челку, прилипшую от пота ко лбу, Хёкдже посмотрел мне в глаза. Его карие луны улыбались.

В один из дней мне надоело отсутствие в доме Хёкдже хоть какой-то еды. Казалось, он сидел на винной диете, разбавленной антидепрессантами. И я повел его в кафе. Официантка, приняв заказ, посмотрела на Хёкдже и вдруг сказала:  
— Это Вы выступали на той ужасной хэллоуинской вечеринке. Ынхек, правильно?  
Он кивнул. Я удивленно посмотрел на него, но промолчал. Официантка взглянула на меня, потом на Хёкдже, окинула нас обоих взглядом, а потом изрекла:  
— Вы любовники?  
— Мы пилигримы, просто медленно движемся, — произнес Хёкдже.  
— И куда же?  
— В Египет, — ответил он.  
— Я буду петь, а он танцевать, — добавил я и почувствовал, как под столом Хёкдже благодарно сжал мою руку.

С того момента прошло много времени, и постепенно моя жизнь изменилась. Не могу сказать в лучшую или худшую сторону. Просто однажды мне осточертело ходить на работу в офис, в личный стеклянный ад, и меня уволили. Я не стал ничего выяснять, не стал ни с кем прощаться, просто ушел, собрав вещи.  
Хёкдже встретил меня объятиями и грустной улыбкой, будто по коробке в моих руках обо всем догадался.  
— Теперь мы можем уехать, — прошептал я.  
— Куда?  
— Куда угодно.


End file.
